


Merits of Being Maknae

by SomewhatSassy (Scavenge4Dreams)



Category: GOT7
Genre: Cute, Fluff, Gen, Kim Yugyeom-centric, POV:Alternating, Protective Hyungs, Soft hyungs, very mild angst
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-08
Updated: 2019-02-08
Packaged: 2019-04-20 02:31:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,368
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14251161
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Scavenge4Dreams/pseuds/SomewhatSassy
Summary: Snapshots, each centering around one of the more common 'maknae stereotypes' and how they apply (or don't!) to our Yugyeomie.  Mostly short (<2500). Non-linear. Gen, canon, platonic OT7. Each chapter is separate unless otherwise stated. -Inc, but not limited to h/c, fluff, angst, sickfic, and humor (or at least this authors attempt).1 - CuteThe literal definition of cute was 'interesting, but ugly.'2 - Coddled'Maknae' is often synonymous with 'enjoys being coddled'.





	1. Cute

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The literal definition of cute was 'interesting, but ugly.'
> 
> Jaebum wouldn't go that far; Kim Yugyeom hadn't been ugly by any definition of the word. Given a few years to recover from puberty and he'd probably be downright handsome. But he also wasn't exactly cute. Especially not 'Maknae Cute.'
> 
> Or
> 
> Jokes on JB.

When GOT7 started to form around himself and Jinyoung, Jaebum had thought that Bambam would become their maknae. Cute as a button, cheeky and boisterous, adorably extra and just that wee bit exasperating; Bambam would have been perfect.

And then Kim Yugyeom had been added to the line-up, and Jaebum had made a considerable effort never to think such a thing again. Yugyeom was the youngest; Yugyeom was the maknae.

To think otherwise was pointless, and likely to bring only insecurity and upset should Yugyeom realize.

But sometimes-

Yugyeom, sequestering himself off to the side during meals.

Pushing his food around his plate.

 

Missing a note during vocals, dropping his gaze to his feet.

Too shy to even pass as adorably self-conscious.

 

Struggling to sleep, to relax, to fit in-

Seeming not knowing how to ask for,

or accept help when offered freely.

Sometimes JB felt his suppressed disappointment rise.

Kim Yugyeom was many things; talented, friendly, a team-player for sure...but  _cute?_

The literal definition of cute was 'interesting, but ugly.'

Jaebum wouldn't go that far; Kim Yugyeom hadn't been ugly by any definition of the word. Given a few years to recover from puberty and he'd probably be downright handsome. But he also wasn't exactly cute. Especially not 'Maknae Cute.'

JB wasn't so shallow to believe that the title of maknae automatically alluded to small and sweet, or cheeky and exasperating, or the many and varied stereotypes that paired with the word 'maknae.' But for every individual, vastly differing, and entirely wonderful maknae that existed within the realms of kpop, there  _was_  one common trait.

_They were all endearing._

And Yugyeom; towering over most of his hyungs, too tall and gangly to be anything other than awkward. Too self-sufficient to be indulged or coddled overly much. Too polite and respectful of his seniors to ever be 'cheeky' or 'evil' or heaven forbid 'savage' - just wasn't.

Oh, Yugyeom was nice enough. Near sickeningly pleasant when he'd been introduced, and every moment of the two months since. Polite, considerate and bland. Nice- in a cardboard cut-out of respectful dongsaeng mimicry.

JB was sure it was a facade, a self-imposed barrier of shyness, nerves, and anxiety...but he didn't know how to break through.

God knows he'd tried.

Team dinners. Sleepovers. Movie nights. One very memorable food fight. Vocal practice shenanigans. Dance practice shenanigans. Just shenanigans in general. JB had tried affectionate teasing. He'd tried roping Yugyeom in to gently mocking other victims. He'd even tried simply sitting in silence, thinking Yugyeom might be a quiet, reflective personality that opened up in like company.

So far JB didn't think he'd seen the kid crack a smile.

But Jaebum knew there was more to him, that the boy had personality. You only had to watch him dance.

 _His dancing._  Yugyeom moved with such passion, such reverence-

That was what JB needed to see in the youngers everyday interactions; some passion. Some spirit; something that showed who Yugyeom was.

Something to show the fans. (God, how he'd hoped they'd have fans). Something to show the fans how Kim Yugyeom fit into the group. How he was important and precious to his hyungs. Why he was needed in GOT7.

Because as it stood now, JB wasn't so sure himself.

* * *

 

Less than a week later, Choi Youngjae had filled the last spot in the line-up (another adorable, sweet, cute dongsaeng JB couldn't help but notice).

And then suddenly they'd had a debut date.

And JB had realized that this was happening. GOT7 was going to debut. And it was his responsibility as the leader to make sure it was a successful debut. That  _they_  were successful.

He had to bring uncertainty to JYP's attention before GOT7 started their pre-debut press junkets. Before it was too late to fix.

The CEO of their company was as invested in GOT7's success and popularity as JB and would listen if Jaebum, as the team's leader brought his concern to light. JYP wasn't omnipotent and probably wasn't aware of the improper fit of their groups youngest member.

Jaebum knew he was justifying his decision to himself. Justifying that he wasn't going to rip the rug out from beneath all of them - risk their entire career on a hunch-

Hopefully, if Jaebum explained well enough, JYP would agree that Yugeyom belonged in another group, perhaps as one of the older members. JB knew that the news would likely devastate the younger (they were all so excited to finally be debuting) and it would probably feel like a knife to the back, but JB would rather Yugyeom hated him than risk any of their futures needlessly.

* * *

 

He'd excused himself from their practice room one Friday morning shortly after he'd come to his decision (Yugyeom's polite refusal to join in on Bambam and Mark's baiting of Jinyoung echoing in his ears. They had less than seven months. They needed to be perfect.)

Phone to his ear, JYP's personal secretary's voice had been in his ear asking how she could be of assistance.

And then-

Heechul Sunbaenim.

JB never found out what the near legendary ( _near_?) idol had been doing in the JYP company building at the time, but he'd forever be grateful for fate, coincidence, and Kim Heechul's impeccable timing.

And for the fact that Yugyeom had stepped out of the practice room at the exact perfect moment to all but crash into the senior idol's chest.

Yugyeom had blanched, back-peddling immediately to a safe distance, dipping low bows as apologies tumbled passed his lips; his halting stuttering speech too shocked to be understandable-

Heechul had pressed one hand to his chest, grinned widely and declared, "Cute!"

Yugyeom had stilled, apologies swallowed-

And then bright pink had blossomed at the apples of his cheeks and spread to fade down his throat, suddenly hidden behind slim fingers as Yugyeom tried to hide his blushing. Curling in on himself slightly and shuffling awkwardly, he'd smiled, a tiny half-upturn of his lips, with just a hint of even white teeth visible between them.

Forget cute.  _It was Fucking Adorable._

JB ended the call.

* * *

 

Some three years later, most of Jaebum's worries at the time seemed inconsequential and silly; long gone from his mind, replaced by much more present concerns.

Yugyeom, of course, had proved to be perfect maknae for the group; at times a sweet, gentle giant, too pure for this world (mostly meaning Jackson), and then sometimes altogether too mischievous and bratty for his hyungs to do anything but love and adore. Reluctantly.

Time. It had merely been time that Yugyeom had needed. Time to work out where he stood. To find out just who these strangers he was suddenly supposed to love and trust were. To feel comfortable being his adorkably incredible self.

(Time that JB had nearly taken from him. Them. JB tried never to imagine just how close he came to royally messing everything up).

Lord bless Kim Heechul.

And if Jaebum occasionally murmurs "Cute!" just to hear Yugyeom's affronted whine of 'hyyuuung!', well- who would blame him.

Especially because Yugyeom's ears still turn bright pink.

(The fact that their maknae's other hyungs may or may not have also clued in was in no way JB's fault.) Four times from every five, their teasing calls of "Yugyeomie! Sooo Cute!" has the younger's flushed cheeks hidden behind his fingers as he refutes the claim petulantly.

_Cute._


	2. Coddled

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 'Maknae' is often synonymous with 'enjoys being coddled'. 
> 
> Yugyeom doesn't. Well, he does, but he doesn't. 
> 
> ...it's okay though because his hyung's have this delicate dance down to an art-form.

  
Despite resisting the persistent tugs at the edges of his consciousness, Yugyeom finds himself dragged into reluctant wakefulness...probably due to the fact that he's shivering hard enough that his teeth are threatening to chatter.

...his 'too early to function mind' supplies that Bam must have stolen all the blankets again.

( and Mark-hyung insists he needs the white noise of the air conditioner to sleep).

Only, when he tries to role over to attempt to re-infiltrate the blanket burrito, he realizes he's tangled from head to toe in covers.

And yet, he's still shivering.

He swallows against the sudden awareness of the prickle teasing his throat, bleeding a promise of fire and pain.

He's been exhausted for the last few days, and today had been awful- he'd ached and ached, but he'd thought it was just from overdoing it during their hectic comeback schedule.

But no. He's sick.

He's sick and they have back to back performances in four cities starting the day after tomorrow and everyone is stretched thin enough to be scraping raw in some places.

His notices his hands are trembling slightly with fatigue when he tugs feebly at the covers, but that's hardly unusual.

He's not dying.   
He just needs to get some more sleep.

And there's plenty of room in the queen bed where he's wedged quite comfortably between BamBam and Jackson, but Yugyeom knows he really shouldn't stay.

He's probably contagious.

Squinting into the room that is just barely lit by the glow from beneath the bathroom door, Yugyeom glances around and sighs; he hadn't thought he'd remembered a couch or even an armchair when they'd dragged themselves in earlier that evening.

Just the two queen beds and the roll-away mattress someone had procured from beneath the first bed. Between the seven of them, there wasn't a horizontal surface left vacant in the small motel room.

He can't get them all sick though; maybe he should just lie on the floor? It wouldn't be the first time one or more of them has taken a pillow to the floor rather than share four to a bed.

Only, he's so cold and his spot between Bambam and Jackson is so warm and comfortable. Maybe he can even coax Bam into cuddling him?

Yugyeom knows what he should do.   
He knows what he wants to do.   
He feels his eyes prickle slightly at the feeling of self-disappointment.   
It shouldn't even be a decision.

But he doesn't want to get up.

A soft whimper of frustrated indecision escapes him.

And of course, BamBam stirs at that moment.

Freezing in place, Yugyeom hopes the other will just surrender back into sleep, but the soft rustle of movement to his left tells him otherwise.

"... Gyeomie?" The rapper's voice is slurred slightly with the clinging fingers of sleep, but Yugyeom can hear the concern.

BamBam definitely heard him.

It's nothing out of the norm for Bam, affection monster that he is, to just reach across and wrap him up in a hug-

And - god, he's tearing up. Because stealing hugs is one thing...but actual freely given hugs? So much better.

His teary eyes make his runny nose more pronounced and he's forced to sniffle and BamBam is pulling himself up on one arm to stare hard into the dark, trying to see-

Yugyeom ducks his head, pressing his face against Jackson's bicep but maybe its the gleam of moist eyes or the flush of skin, or the way his hair sticks to his damp forehead, but BamBam's already shouting-

"...Hyung?! Gyeomie's crying!"

Because obviously 2 am crying stints are of a serious enough nature to warrant immediate hyung intervention.

"Bam, no- shh! I'm fine-" Yugyeom hushes him, but he can already feel Jackson shifting at his back, his hyung fumbling with the blankets. Across the room the sound of feet hitting floor echoes and then Jinyoung-hyung collapses to his knees beside their bed, eyes wide with worry-

"Wha-"

Yugyeom suspects Jinyoung's not even 100% sure why he's out of bed, - just instinctively reacting to the panicked summons of a dongsaeng.

BamBam is more than happy to fill him in.

"Hyung, Gyeomie's crying-"

"I'm not- " Yugyeom swallows the rest of his sentence as JB appears over Jinyoung's shoulder, cutting him off-

"Crying?... What's wrong-"

"Guys! " Yugyeom yelps, struggling upright and sniffling, "I'm not crying! I'm just a bit stuffy- "

"You're sick?!" BamBam stage whispers with no small amount of worry, and Yugyeom wonders if he should have gone with the crying excuse, especially when Jinyoung's 'mom' face increases in intensity by about 200%.

JB replies, "Shit. Shit, I thought he looked a bit pale earlier. Okay- I'll call..."

_No. Just no. He has the sniffles._   
Yugyeom pulls himself upright to protest, "No, hyung- don't call anyone! I'm okay. Its a bit of a cold, I'm not dying-"

"You're dying!?" Youngjae shrieks from somewhere in the darkness and Yugyeom just sighs.

"Not. Not dying. Not dying. I'm fine. Please- please go back to bed. I'm fine-"

In reality, his head is pounding and the shivering has to be pretty obvious now. But he really is okay. He's not actively dying. He just wants to get a few more hours sleep. He'll feel better in the morning.

"You don't sound fine." Mark's suspicious voice adds from the darkness right before he flicks the bedside lamp on.

Yugyeom blinks stupidly into the harsh light.

He feels like shit. It's ridiculous AM, he's freezing, except his skin feels uncomfortable and tight with internal heat and his muscles are on fire. His eyes ache with the effort to hold them open, gazing at his six very concerned hyungs.

Burying his face in the mass of pillows to his left (Jackson's a hog), Yugyeom gives in, his voice a muffled whine as he complains, "Fine! Fine. I'm cold and my throat hurts and my head hurts and everything hurts and I can't stop sniffling so my nose hurts and I'm tired and I just want to sleep but now I've woken you all up and now I feel bad about that too. Please, please go back to bed. I'm fine. Please."

There's silence from above him, and feeling his cheeks heat, Yugyeom presses further into the mess of pillows and blankets. It's 2 am and they're all exhausted and he's woken them all up because of the sniffles, and made them worry... and now he's telling them off. He really wants them all to just go away. (But he'd take a hug).

"Mhmm. Alright, you all heard him- scram. Back to bed- " Jinyoung's voice echoes into the lull, and Yugyeom can almost see the 'shooing' motions as the older stands, directing the others back to their own beds-

_"What?"_   
_"Hyung-"_   
_"But Jinyoung-hyung,"_

"You two as well, take my spot-" Jinyoung reiterates, and the bed dips as BamBam and Jackson reluctantly give up their sleeping position.

Yugyeom feels himself relax incrementally as the crowd of worried hyungs thins.

He still has Jinyoung to contend with though.

Although, as the older settles beside him (Yugyeom's not going to voice any protest. Jinyoung would probably smack him if he suggested it.) and his long elegant fingers begin carding through his hair, the other hand tugging and folding blankets into place for maximum warmth, Yugyeom isn't inclined to complain.

It's even kind of nice.

And nicer still how the older isn't pushing him to turn over, to force him to meet worried eyes and questioning faces. Jinyoung just lets him hide, and Yugyeom is comforted by it.

_Except it's getting a kind of hard to breathe._

Jinyoung's smile is soft when Yugyeom rolls over slowly, peering upward. Soft, and the fingers that curl through his hair tug gently in greeting.

But that's it. There's no exclamation or fuss. Yugyeom relaxes.

Jinyoung's smile brightens and he scratches briefly at Yugyeom's scalp before pulling away to peer over his shoulder, calling softly "Can you get Gyeomie a glass of water please, BamBam?"

Yugyeom hears the enthusiastic scramble as the other complies, feet soft on the carpet as his best friend pads across the room and he's torn between cringing with mortification and smiling.

Jinyoung's fingers feel amazing when they return suddenly to press gentle circles against his temples and Yugyeom just melts, suddenly not caring that BamBam is all but chortling with satisfaction at being able to 'help'.

Yugyeom doesn't even care that Jinyoung is snickering at his expense.

"Headache, Gyeomie?" he whispers, affectionate amusement still coloring his voice and Yugyeom knows it's pointless to deny, nodding carefully, answering, "Just a small one, hyung, it's okay."

Jinyoung nods at the confirmation, asking "Do you want some pills so you can get to sleep easier?"

Yugyeom thinks about it. He doesn't like pills, doesn't like that they make him drowsy and woozy...but that's kind of the point at the moment and so he nods. It would be nice to be able to fall back to sleep without the whole 'head-in-vice' feeling.

"Jackson, the pain meds are in my bag, can you get me two, please?" Jinyoung calls softly and the soft shuffling noise accompanies Jackson's reply, "Of course....make you feel better Gyeomie."

BamBam returns with the water and Yugyeom allows Jingyoung to pull him into a half-seated position, feeling the older's support at his back. Accepting the glass of water, Yugyeom smiles his thanks at BamBam- his best friend beams in return.

Yugyeom shakes his head; its just a glass of water.

Although it is a very good glass of water; Yugyeom realizes he's parched with the first sip, and the cool liquid feels wonderful against his almost-sore throat.

"Wait a minute, Yugi - take your tablets before you finish it all-" Jackson interrupts, dropping to his knees beside the bed, gathering up Yugyeom's hand to press two little white tablets against his palm.

Yugyeom grimaces, rethinking his decision; they were the compressed powder ones that made him feel like he was choking down chunks of blackboard chalk.

Jackson _hmm's_ apologetically, explaining "Sorry, bub- we're out of the liquid ones. These will help though. "

Screwing up his nose, Yugyeom eyes the tablets with reluctance before glancing up at Jackson's hopeful face.

He swallows the stupid capsules with a scowl, the tablets immediately feeling sticky and cloggy as he forces them down with the last of the water.   
Jackson's self-satisfied smile as he flops back down beside Jaebum makes it worth it. Just.

Yugyeom sinks back into the (much more evenly distributed pillows, thankyou Jinyoung-hyung), fighting a yawn. He's suddenly warm again. (Although maybe that's not a good thing? Yugyeom doesn't actually care. He's warm and comfortable and tired.) Now that he's apparently adequately medicated and indulged he really does just want to sleep.

Although he thinks some of the others would like to argue the 'indulged' point... Youngjae and BamBam are curled around their scrunched-up pillows, worried gazes pinned on him.

Yugyeom narrows his eyes at the pair, sure that they'll be out of bed the moment he closes his eyes.

_They need to sleep, not stay up worrying about him._

Jingyoung sighs softly, reaching across the expanse between the beds to tug Youngjae's pillow flat, the younger collapsing onto his stomach with a yelp, "He's fine- go back to sleep. Really - You can help him with his hair or something in the morning..."

Bambam reluctantly sinks down beside his partner-in worry, but neither are overly convincing in their silent agreement to 'leave Yugyeom alone'.

And then Youngjae disappears off the far side of the bed with a startled yelp, and Mark's huff of breath at being landed on is accompanied by a lazy hand, waving in some vague sort of 'I've got him' gesture.

Jinyoung ensures that Bambam is equally corralled between Jackson and Jaebum and then turns back to Yugyeom, mocking reassuringly (or reassuringly mocking) as he teases, "Go to sleep, Gyeomie, I won't let them steal your virtue in the night."

Fighting the pull of slumber; sheer force of will keeping his eyes open, Yugyeom grins cheekily, mumbling just to be contrary, 'Nope. Gotta stay awake, hyung. Stop them from snuggling me to death."

Jinyoung snorts, voice wheedling as he coaxes, "Sleeeeep, Gyeomie-" and then _boops him on the nose_.

The older expertly uses the few seconds of disgusted eye-scrunching to place an exaggeratedly smacking kiss on his forehead.

Ignoring the giggles from across the room in favor of screwing up his nose to match his eyes, Yugyeom feels his resistance fade to nothing, and he's falling into welcoming darkness.

_The second press of lips is gentle with sincerity and warmth, and if Yugyeom were still awake, he'd see Jinyoung settling against the headboard with one hand wrangling his current novel from the bedside table, the other settling gently against too warm skin._

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you all enjoyed this cuteness! Author likes comments, kudos, cookies, and creative ideas! Feel free to throw some at me :)

**Author's Note:**

> Welcome, Yugyeom and GOT7 stans! I hope you enjoyed this little foray into 'Kim Yugyeom is freaking adorable, and you shall not tell me differently'.
> 
> I hope you enjoyed. Happy Reading :) 
> 
> Also- I take prompts, hit me!


End file.
